Une question toute bête
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mais pourquoi donc Louis s'opposait-il à son mariage ! N'était-ce pas lui qui avait légalisé le mariage gay en France ?


Disclaimer : Versailles est l'oeuvre de Simon Mirren et de David Wolstencroft.

Résumé : Mais pourquoi donc Louis s'opposait-il à son mariage ?! N'était-ce pas lui qui avait légalisé le mariage gay en France ?

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est une réponse au défi 56 de la page Facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Les règles étaient : cent mots minimum, faire un UA, par exemple Game of Thrones dans l'ère moderne, Harry Potter sans magie etc.

**Une question toute bête**

Voyant la mâchoire de son frère se serrer, son regard haineux, Louis XIV, roi de France et de Navarre ne put que soupirer. Son petit frère était toujours dans l'excès.

\- Je n'ai pas dit non, j'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi?! Tu as légalisé le mariage gay! J'ai déjà vécu deux mariages imposés, n'ai-je pas droit à un troisième de mon choix?! A moins que tu n'aies honte d'avoir un frère comme moi!

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça! S'écria alors Louis

Philippe avait sursauté. Le ton presque patriarcal de son aîné l'avait surpris. Mais pas autant que cette embrassade impulsive. Il le serrait si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Ne dis plus jamais que j'ai honte de toi! Répéta Louis plus calmement. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Tu es mon frère, je t'aime, tu le sais non? Je ne suis pas très démonstratif mais de là à ce que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi!

Louis ne s'ouvrait que très rarement. Cela toucha Philippe encore plus, qui sentait les larmes lui monter. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Et dire que cette dispute avait commencé parce qu'il avait annoncé vouloir épouser le Chevalier de Lorraine!

Louis avait causé un ouragan quand, en 2013, il annonça son intention de légaliser le mariage homosexuel. L'Eglise n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait plus rien à dire depuis 1905. Par contre, il avait eu sur le dos les associations catholiques intégristes, la manif pour tous! Une partie de ces personnes pensait qu'il voulait faire passer cette loi parce que son petit frère était gay. Ou pour redorer l'image de la monarchie, un peu écornée à cause des scandales maritaux du roi actuel, comme si donner cette liberté à la communauté gay et lesbienne allait forcément la faire adhérer au système en place. Philippe ignorait ce qui avait poussé Louis à faire passer cette loi malgré le tollé. Il était simplement heureux qu'il le fasse. Leur mère l'avait fait épousé Henriette d'Angleterre en premières noces, sa propre cousine. Après plusieurs fausses couches, elle lui avait donné deux petites filles avant de mourir d'une péritonite, à 26 ans. Comme Louis n'avait qu'un fils et que la loi salique n'était pas encore révolue, malgré la polémique qu'elle causait, Philippe avait ensuite été remarié à Elisabeth Charlotte du Palatinat. S'il ne pouvait jamais en être amoureux, il avait un vrai respect pour sa femme, qui le comprenait, l'épaulait. Leur petit Alexandre était mort de maladie à trois ans avant qu'ils n'aient ensemble Philippe et Elisabeth.

Quand Elisabeth, Liselotte comme il l'appelait, avait appris que la loi était passée, elle lui avait dit que s'il voulait divorcer pour épouser l'amour de sa vie, son chevalier, elle ne s'y opposerait pas. Le couple était tombé d'accord : un divorce à l'amiable, une garde partagée, Liselotte restant en France. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de son beau chevalier quand il lui avait demandé sa main, un genou à terre :

Le Chevalier de Lorraine, le libertin, le dépravé, l'ambitieux, le manipulateur, comme il s'appelait lui-même, avait fondu en larmes, n'arrivant pas à croire que Philippe voulait rendre les choses officielles aux yeux de tous, de manière légale.

Il avait dit oui et ils avaient passé leur nuit de fiançailles à faire l'amour.

Et pourtant, quand il annonça à Louis son désir d'épouser son amant, quand celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'était pas sûr, sa bulle de bonheur éclata soudain. La colère lui était montée au nez.

Quelles raisons avait-il de le lui refuser ?!

Lui qui trompait sa femme à tour de bras, ayant des enfants naturels dans tout Paris !

Marie-Thérèse refusait de divorcer à cause de sa foi, le mari d'Athénaïs de Montespan ne le voulait pas parce qu'il était le légitime. Louis... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Louis ne voulait pas divorcer en fait. Rien ne l'en empêchait. Le frère d'Henriette avait bien divorcé de Catherine de Bragance pour épouser sa maîtresse. Christine de Suède était ouvertement bisexuelle. Et même si Louis était croyant, il était capable de mettre sa foi dans sa poche quand il le fallait. De quoi avait-il donc si peur ?

\- La France n'est pas encore aussi ouverte d'esprit sur le mariage gay qu'ailleurs. Christine, on l'a acceptée en Suède. Mais moi, frère du roi de France... Réalisa le jeune homme

Louis essayait-il de le protéger ? Il y avait encore tant d'agressions homophobes ! Son frère avait à chaque fois rendu visite aux victimes de ses attaques, il prenait leur défense à la télévision, il faisait des lois plus protectrices envers elles. Craignait-il qu'on ne l'attaque, lui aussi, pour ce qu'il préférait faire de son pénis derrière les portes closes ? Philippe n'ignorait pas non plus la méfiance de Louis envers son amant. Et même si cela le tuait de l'admettre, il avouait qu'il comprenait son aîné, à sa place, il aurait réagi de la même manière. Il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur. Il ne lui était pas très fidèle, mais ça, c'était un arrangement entre eux et Louis n'était pas un modèle à suivre dans cette discipline. Certaines de ses frasques avaient donné du grain à moudre aux médias. Pourtant, malgré tout, par amour pour lui, Louis avait essayé d'accorder sa confiance au chevalier, petit à petit.

\- Tu sais mes sentiments à propos de ton amant. Commença doucement Louis. Pour autant, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il t'aime, il l'a assez prouvé, il fait des efforts, il a bon fond, c'est juste un extravagant qui ne sait pas se contenir. Il aime la France. Il apprécie sincèrement tes enfants. D'ailleurs, tes filles s'entendent à merveille avec lui. Il est la coqueluche des médias, il comprend comment ils fonctionnent, ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai confié la charge de Community Manager des réseaux sociaux de la couronne. Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est un bon père qui aime son fils.

Le Chevalier de Lorraine était en effet depuis peu l'heureux père d'un petit Alexandre. Encore une fois, il avait défrayé la chronique : avoir un enfant sans être marié, c'était commun. Avoir un enfant avec une femme bien plus âgée que lui par contre ! Et pourtant, c'était bien avec Delphine d'Angers qu'il avait eu un petit garçon, dont la naissance avait coûté la vie à sa mère, à cause d'une éclampsie mal soignée. Le chevalier avait de suite monté au créneau, reconnu l'enfant comme le sien et depuis, il l'élevait de son mieux. Il avait même admis à Philippe, en privé, que si les fêtes endiablées lui manquaient, un seul sourire de son bébé et tout était oublié.

\- Alors pourquoi, Louis ?! Demanda le prince à son frère. Pourquoi tu n'es pas chaud à l'idée que j'épouse mon homme ?

\- Rappelle-moi ton prénom. Répliqua Louis

\- Quoi ?! S'étonna le jeune homme

\- Ton prénom.

\- Philippe.

\- Et celui de ton amant ?

\- Phil... Oh.

Soudain, toute sa frustration s'évapora pour laisser place à un désagréable sentiment de bêtise. Il s'appelait Philippe. Le Chevalier de Lorraine aussi s'appelait Philippe. S'ils se mariaient, l'un prendrait le nom de l'autre ou les deux seraient alors liés. Mais cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'en épousant son amant, les deux époux auraient littéralement le même nom :

Philippe de Bourbon-Lorraine.

\- Oui, oh. Alors soit tu vois avec ton Philippe si vous gardez vos patronymes originels après le mariage, soit tu me laisses du temps pour arranger ça et par du temps, je veux dire n'annonce pas ton divorce et ton mariage à la presse.

\- Alors c'est juste pour ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais honte d'un mariage gay dans la famille royale ?

Louis le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aurais été capable d'abdiquer et de laisser la place à mon fils, si cela avait permis ton mariage à l'homme de ta vie.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'embrassade de Philippe qui surprit Louis.

**FIN**


End file.
